Dream
by IsuCHAN
Summary: Sakura's not about to lose Sasuke. Not after the many times she's been trying so many times. [SasuSaku][Oneshot][Birthday Gift for Iiasama]


**Not my best work. A gift for a friend on gaiaonline. Way too much angst. At first, I really liked it, but now that I finished, I'm not so sure. **

**Summary: Sakura's not about to lose Sasuke. Not after the many times she's been trying. SasuSaku One-shot**

**Enjoy Iia-sama, and other SasuSaku fans!**

_Italics_ means that it's a memory

**

* * *

**

I walk on shards of broken glass. My heart feels shattered. I don't wake up from this dream. My heart doesn't seem to beat with anxiety or worries anymore. I am in my own world. I am alone. No one will hear me cry, or see me bleed. I am safe. I have no arms to run into. No one's shoulder to cry on. For now, I am safe.

Eyes open to this imperfect world. Blinding darkness. Nothing is unveiled. I stand alone, soles of my feet bleeding for treading the shards of the broken mirror. The only color is my reflection in the lost pieces that scatter around my feet, and my white nightgown.

The only thing I can think about is to escape. There is something I must find...A better word is that there is someone. I must reach for him, I must retrieve him. I'm already gone, a feather on the wind, so what does it matter if I die? No one will remember me...Not even them.

Run. Run faster. My legs pulse and my heart beats, and I hurry myself in the direction of no where. I can sense everything around me, its breath and its own little pulse. The sounds of my feet pounding on the ground brings a scream to my throat. But in the end, it just doesn't matter at all.

"SASUKE-KUN!" My voice returns as I yell out his name. His head turns and I fall to the ground, like a limp doll. What happened to my strength that I had only minutes ago? Needles piece my skin. I can feel the warm blood dripping down my legs and over my arms. Blank and expressionless, I dare not to move. Sasuke's footsteps give me a small ounce of hope.

"Get up, Sakura. You bleed. You cry. But you try to return me to your arms. Why? Stand, show me who you are. Who are you? Answer me. Show me your strength." It takes everything I have left to pull myself to my bloody knees. In the back of my mind, I wonder why I'm bleeding. The needles are not there. But I still sit in a puddle of glass shards from a broken mirror.

I fall again. But he catches me. Is this a dream? Where am I? Sasuke has caught me when I least expected him to. I am breathless, as he pulls me to his chest, bloody gown and all. His lips brush against my hair and I push myself against his chest, clinging like an abandoned child. He strokes my hair, whispers unknowable words into my ears.

"Find the strength...Live, Sakura. Don't be captured in my cage. Don't stay with me. You're on the verge of death, Sakura. There is a thin line between love and hate, my dear. Answer me...How do you feel about me?"

Death? I understand now. Sasuke-kun has died. My memories begin to return.

_My eyes flicker open and I sit up. Why did I wake up? I wonder vaguely. The night is quiet, and the moon shines through m window over and over as the clouds pass over it. I glance out the window, and suddenly, blood splashes on my face. _

_Yet I do not scream. _

_Weight is suddenly pushed against me and I fall backwards off of my bed. A man with dark hair, blood all over his stomach, lies on me. I recognize this man. Sasuke??? My dearest, my only love, my Sasuke-kun? _

_I'm too worried about the man who's trying to move away from me to notice the next person standing on my bed. The katana in his hand almost makes me scream. Then it is thrust into Sasuke's chest._

_Right through his heart. _

_My love, my one, true, special love. He lies dead in front of me, no longer breathing. His eyes are closed, and blood continues to trickle down his chin. Tears choke me and I start screaming. Loudly. Louder, louder, letting go of my rage. No last words. No time to say good-bye. I didn't get to have him admit he loves me, so I could jump into his arms and smother his face in kisses. He didn't get to fulfill his dream of reviving his clan._

_I fall on his chest, crying out my love, knowing it's over. The one standing on my bed is gone. He left me, and didn't even bother to destroy me. Hatred, anger, depression, it all builds up inside of me so quickly. I pull the katana off of Sasuke's back. I cover his face in quick kisses, lastly placing my lips on his. _

"_Good-bye..." I whisper. I want it to end quick. I race the katanas' harsh blade down my wrist, and blood rushes out. I feel calm...I fall on his chest._

_And the world seems to disappear. _

His voice continues to warn me. "Don't let my death ruin you, Sakura. Your parents, Naruto, they are waiting for you. I'm already gone. You don't have to follow me." He grasps me so tightly, though, how can I possibly leave him?

"Sasuke-kun..." I finally speak. "I truly love you. You were the first person I ever loved. I won't let you die alone." Weakly, I brush my hand across his cheek and kiss him. The thin line is made clear. No matter what Sasuke does, or did, I could never hate him...

And I drift to sleep in his arms. Never to awake again.

* * *

**Reviews, please! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Lovers,  
Simone**


End file.
